132857-09292015-all-megaservers-emergency-restart-maintenance-completed
Content ---- ---- Awesome, Hopefully you found the culprit/bug which caused a bottleneck! Keep it up. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Little ironic that you gave me a little network lesson in another thread then this pops up haha. Not starting beef, just find it ironic. I know damn well i don't know crap about the technical sides of things. Edited September 29, 2015 by Zeroba | |} ---- ---- They're probably having to take down the servers to apply a fix, not a simple restart. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Better to bring down the servers and fix some issues rather than not doing anything, right? :lol: | |} ---- ---- we're 9 minutes into the "45" minute downtime | |} ---- ---- ---- Its what Im doing.. rewatching Tears to Tiara again. watched first 3 eps while staring at my character... hopefully they fix whatever was wrong. | |} ---- ---- Because being a cynical, pessimistic arse helps the situation right? :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- it is entirely possible that they got hit by a hardware issue, and those can't be tested beforehand. Note how they don't talk about fixes but just about restart. So there's nothing wrong with the code itself, there's no bugs that needed fixing... Edited September 29, 2015 by craidie | |} ---- ---- I really hope they can fix the fortune coin thing... I was sad I couldn't use mine after purchasing my first ever Ncoins :( | |} ---- ---- The updates go way beyond lighting and a cash shop -- the game has actually received a fairly major revamp. I don't think their servers are used to receiving this level of activity. I'm not surprised by the problems they're encountering. | |} ---- hate to break it to ya bud . but this games launch was over a year ago. i know. i was there. and i have the preorder bonuses to show it. this is what the industry calls a relaunch. when i game isnt making the desired amount of income so soon after a release, they sometimes "RELAUNCH" the game as a f2p title with added cashshop. this is nothing new and this isnt the games launch. the game and all of the current content was all stable minis a cashop and some lighting changes prior to the most recent patch. also may i mention swtor did a full conversion to a f2p model after a year or so of service as well. nowhere did they claim they were launching the game again. it was a simple transition to a f2p model although a crappy one i might add Edited September 29, 2015 by Larten Crepsley | |} ---- Every game has issues on a patch/expansion/or transition.. Give them a break. These guys have been up for a long time working on it. | |} ---- This is the first time ever I even care to respond in a forum. But your post made me so freaking anooyed i have to. Can you tell me one game that's had a flawless launch or a flawless transition from p2p to f2p?. I've played a shitton of mmorpg's and they've all had their problems. Its to be expected the first couple of days. But you kinda have the mindset that just because they've worked on something for a long time, prepared for a long time, problems cant exist. Imagine the load they experienced on their shop etc. Its probably x-amounts of bigger base no then even in p2p and in the f2p beta. I havent seen any negative feedback so far, except you. I sat up all night looking at the launch, got to play to level 11 until maintenance now. People that didnt even get into the game are crying like you do. All of this is to be expected. Learn from this and you might not get butthurt next time :) | |} ---- I don't see why you're complaining. It's actually a relatively smooth launch. There is no such thing as this "smooth" launch definition that you have in your head. Stuff happens. Some bugs will never pop up until a server is under stress or until it goes lives. It happens. Just be glad they even care to jump right on it and fix it, they could make us wait as long as they want. So instead of complaining or comparing it to the original launch, which honestly wasn't that terrible either, sit back and relax and maybe do something else for 45 minutes? I promise you, your time is no more precious than anyone else's. Edited September 29, 2015 by Tauware | |} ---- A restart doesnt take 15 minutes cchanged to 45 minutes unless there is a hardware issue. However if a prgramming issue is up they call it maintenance. I dont think itll affect the F2P at this time as its an early tuesday morning, however come this weekend if its still not working properly by not letting players into the game its going to be open revolt. I laughed when I got into the 770 queue... I hadnt seen that since Vanilla WoW back in 04... however having this issue with a queue system and a preferential system is asking for nothing but trouble... it was poor planning and really not surprising. | |} ---- ---- It seems to me that they're making a good faith effort to fix this. Is it annoying? Sure, but I'd argue this has gone better than ArcheAge even with all the issues. | |} ---- Considering I was helping them past year with my subscription money, I can afford being cynical arse. After all, service I paid for (and I will continue paying for) is being not deliverd to me for extended period of time. Its like taking away cigs from a smoker. CIGS HE PAID FOR! I have withdrawal symptoms. Which, aside from other signs, causing person to be REALY ANGRY! | |} ---- You're an ass | |} ---- ---- yurp | |} ---- ---- ---- 10 mins until the ''official' downtime ends. We will see it is extended:) | |} ---- ---- tldr ignored | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That tends to be the case unfortunately. I would rather have them give me an unrealistically long downtime expectation and beat the time than a short downtime expectation and miss the mark. | |} ---- ---- Actually, you can set your profile to display time translated to local. :) | |} ---- My bet is another 17 hours. Becuase it would be simetric with original 17 hours long maintanance that applied like 3 hours before this one. It is so ridiculous its actually funny. | |} ---- ---- You have an unhealthy gaming addiction. And I, just like you, have been paying for a Subscription and next Friday I plan on renewing my Subscription for a year. I don't see why you make such a big deal about it. They are FIXING what YOU are paying for. Also, take into consideration the MINUSCULE amount you put towards the game means nothing in terms to everyone else. So you, sir or mam, are not the exception. Calm down, smoke a cigarette and wait a few more minutes. And for the love of all that is Holy, just shut up. You make yourself look ignorant. | |} ---- Oh god. Don't remind me of Archeage -.- lol | |} ---- ---- I'm sorry. I know you said launch, but I'm pretty sure you meant to say entire game. Am I right? | |} ---- How does it feel not not only be wrong, but to be negative and unpleasant to be around ;) Good day, Ill be in wildstar. | |} ---- To everyone who is complaining....LOL | |} ---- First off it's Symmetric, secondly could you please stop antagonizing? I'm sorry, truly. We survivors cope in different ways. *offers hot cocoa* Edited September 29, 2015 by Lunako Khaotik | |} ---- ---- ---- ----